


Chanbaek drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Transgender Baekhyun, Vaginal Fingering, they are literally the fluffiest bfs out here tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I LOVE WRITING TRANS CHARACTERS





	Chanbaek drabble

Imagine Chanyeol sitting behind Baekhyun, both of them watching a movie. Chanyeol couldn't be less interested in the movie, though, as he thinks his boyfriend looks the cutest wearing his hoodie, it looking oversized on him. His hand begins traveling down his torso until it reaches the hem of his (Chanyeol's) hoodie, and his fingers come in contact with the soft skin of Baekhyun's tummy. "What are you doing?", Baekhyun asks amusedly.  
"Mmm... can't concentrate. You're distracting."  
He turns around in their embrace, looking at Chanyeol with big, round eyes. "I-Is that a bad thing?", he asks in a small voice.  
"Nah, baby. The movie wasn't interesting, anyways..." Chanyeol bites his lower lip as he looks at his vixen's adorable soft face. "I have something way more interesting right here."  
He blushes profusely and puts his head against Chanyeol's chest in embarrassment.  
Chanyeol kisses his forehead and whispers, "Keep watching the movie." He does just that and turns around once more.  
Chanyeol's hands begin caressing his soft tummy and slide upwards until they reach his soft breasts. He's thankful for the fact that Baekhyun trusts him enough to not wear his binder while in his presence.  
His fingertips pinch his nipples and he hears his sultry sighs, his hands squeezing his breasts. Chanyeol's right hand slides down to the hem of his jeans and unzips them.  
He closes his legs slightly, embarrassed, but Chanyeol has none of that and uses both his hands to separate them.  
"It's okay, baby."  
Baekhyun blushes a deep red as he lets Chanyeol's hand slide under his underwear, his fingers coming in contact with his soft folds as he massages his clit in circles.  
Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun's sharp sighs and gasps, one of Baekhyun's hands coming to grasp the one massaging his breast. Chanyeol's hand slides from his chest down to his entrance, circling the wet passage between his labia and easily pushing in two fingers.  
Baekhyun lets out a stuttering moan and grabs Chanyeol's wrists loosely, encouraging him to continue, and Chanyeol does just that.  
He begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Baekhyun's wet heat, curling them upwards to hear Baekhyun's broken moans as he rubs his clit in time with his thrusts.  
Baekhyun leans his head back on the crook of Chanyeol's neck and lets him quicken the pace of his fingers, adding a third one and pressing them against the roof of his entrance. Baekhyun emits a high-pitched moan at this, feeling Chanyeol's second knuckle rubbing against his g-spot.  
Chanyeol reaches Baekhyun's neck with his mouth and attaches himself to it, biting and licking the column of his neck as his fingers fasten their pace, the fingers of his right hand rubbing his clit with force.  
The muscles around his thick, long fingers begin fluttering around them, and the only warning he has is a broken "Ch-Chanyeol, I'm-" before Baekhyun is releasing his loudest moan yet and his walls contract and relax around those same fingers, some of his juices leaking from inside him.  
Once his body relaxes and goes slack against Chanyeol's, he takes his fingers out of the wet heat, hearing Baekhyun's sharp intake of breath.  
He takes a curious look at the sleepy face below him, still recovering from the intense orgasm. Baekhyun catches his gaze and covers his beet red face with his hands as he releases a soft giggle.  
"You're getting shy just now?"  
Baekhyun peeks at him from between his small fingers amusedly.  
"I can feel your boner against my back."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING TRANS CHARACTERS


End file.
